Archangel's Sword
by Lycii TyS
Summary: Going down a wayward portal was never high on Alec Lightwood's to-do list, but the Fates were never kind. Horrifying asphyxiation shall ensue to the ones that are not ready. With a combination of purple faces, two over egoistic Herondales, three warlocks and four Lightwoods, what could go wrong?
1. Falling

_**2008**_

"**Are you sure about this?"** The voice of Alec Lightwood rang out, more pointedly at his 'boyfriend', Magnus.

"Relax sweetpea, it'll be fine. It's not like I haven't created a simple portal before. Have I ever done anything wrong?"

"That, I could honestly attest to… How many times did we encounter near death situations before? It has taken most of my talent and looks to get us out those situations. Something that you fail to notice is that we're portaling to Idris and I don't think the Clave are exactly expecting us. I'm not really looking forward to another swim in Lake Lyn." Jace spoke, striding into the library.

Alec pinked visibly, how much of their conversation had he heard?

"Don't call me sweetpea," he replied mildly. Magnus ignored him. "Where's Isabelle anyway? Shouldn't she be here already?"

"I heard _that_. I was shaking off mum; she's been hanging around me all day. You know, about _dad_." Isabelle huffed and slumped onto the couch.

There was an undertone to her voice, and Alec knew exactly what she was talking about. Their parents' relationship was rather…_rocky_.

Jace tapped his weapons belt impatiently. "Hurry up already Magnus, this is important."

"Alright, I can't see why you have to go to Idris though, wasn't the Silent Brothers good enough and didn't you just say that the Clave wasn't expecting you? I don't think the Clave will take kindly to you bursting unexpectedly into them, they don't like being interrupted. Also, I'm not your pet wizard, I'm not always at your beck and call."

Jace frowned tightly, "Just do it already and don't you want to spend time with your _boyfriend_? This is a rather good excuse on my part."

Alec involuntarily flinched at that. He glanced over at Magnus, but he showed no visible reaction to his statement. _Like it hadn't affected him_, he thought bitterly.

_It gets easier the longer you live. _Of course, he had lost tons of loves in his life, why did he matter anymore than they did?

Alec could still remember that night at the subway, Magnus, his face filled with pain and then, they broke up. At least he still had the decency to look upset.

He had wanted to kill Camille then, but… Maureen had shown up instead, her hands shining with black blood.

She had claimed to kill her and had wanted to take over the London Clan of the Night's children. Alec hadn't the heart to tell her that it didn't work that way for the bloodsuckers, only on the lycanthropes.

Magnus shrugged. "Right, now let's quit with the dilly-dally and get on with it."

He rubbed his fingers together and blue sparks fell. As he drew the runes, Alec muttered to Jace standing beside him. "Remind me why you didn't want to tell Clary about this?"

His _parabatai_ shut his eyes, a vein pulsing at his neck. Alec immediately felt guilty; this was the worse way to hit him at this time. Clary was a sore spot.

"I don't want for her to worry."

Ever since the business with Raziel and Michael's, the archangel's sword, Glorius, Jace was-well- different.

He wasn't glowing anymore which was a relief, although his eyes still shone golden whenever he got agitated, which was saying, a lot.

Magnus coughed loudly, grabbing his attention. It was hard trying to pretend everything was fine when it evidently was not. Oh, and there was that Sebastian problem too, about moving heaven and raising hell.

The portal glowed brilliant blue in front of them, beckoning. Jace hopped in first, followed by Isabelle. That left him last, standing awkwardly beside Magnus.

"Magnus, I…" The warlock put his hand out in front of him.

"Not now Alexander, now is not the time."

Alec's shoulders drooped as he stepped towards the portal trying to conjure up the happy memories of his childhood and of his times at Idris. He hunched forward and then toppled into the writhing blackness.

"If now is not the time, when is?" Magnus said sadly after the blue-eyed boy disappeared.

_**1878**_

**Will stood inside the front hall of the Institute in stony silence. **He had just fought with Cecily and was uninterested in anything Gabriel Lightwood had to say. He was incoherent and his shirt was drenched with blood.

"That is a great deal of blood," said Tessa, pushing forward. "Gabriel it is not all yours, is it?" There was fear and confusion evident in his eyes and he was so disorganized that he couldn't more than speak.

"No… It's theirs…" Will had never seen Gabriel so… mad before. Well, maybe when he broke his arm and while reading his sister's diary.

"Theirs? Who are they?" Gideon said, hurrying towards him, his sword clutched in his hands. Jem paused beside him in startlement and Will realized that he had seen Tessa in her wedding dress.

Will felt his stomach lurch and he pushed the thought away quickly. There came no good in fantasizing about your _parabatai's_ fiancée.

"Is Father hurt?" Gideon went on to ask, coming to a stop beside Gabriel. "Are you?" He cupped his face with his hand.

Though Gabriel was taller, it was evident that Gideon was the older sibling- relief was fiercely portrayed on the younger one's face, and as well as a flicker of resentment at his peremptory tone.

"Father…" Gabriel began. "Father is a worm."

At this, Will gave a short laugh involuntarily. First Jem with the demon pox and now this?

"It's good to see you've come round to our view of things, Gabriel, but this is an unusual way of announcing it." Gideon shot him a reproachful look before turning back to his brother. "What do you mean Gabriel? What did Father do?"

Gabriel shook his head. "He's a worm," he said again, tonelessly.

"I know. He has brought us shame on the name of Lightwood, and lied to both of us. He shamed and destroyed our mother. But we need not be like him."

Gabriel pulled away from his brother's grip, his teeth clenched into an angry scowl.

"You're not listening to me," he said. "He's a worm. _A worm_. A great bloody serpent-like thing. Since Mortmain stopped sending the medicine, he's been getting worse. Changing. Those sores on his arms, they started to cover him. His hands, his neck, h-_his face_…"

Gabriel's green eyes landed on him. "It's the pox, isn't it? You know about it, don't you? Aren't you some sort of expert?"

"Well, you needn't act like I was the one who invented it," Will breezed. "Just because I believed it existed when you dismissed it as foolish lies. The accounts of it- old stories in the library—"

"Demon pox?" said Cecily, her face screwed up in confusion. "Will, what is he talking about? I thought you made all that stuff up."

Will opened his mouth, and flushed faintly across his cheekbones. Before he could say anything, the walls of the Institute shuddered and the runes on them began to glow.

"What's happening?" Tessa asked, her eyes coloring. Charlotte stalked towards the front door, clutching her stele in her hand.

"Well, it appears that someone is trying to enter the Institute by magical force. Don't you think we should check it out, dear? If it were an enemy, we'd be sitting ducks!" Henry announced proudly.

"Ducks… I've always hated them." Will muttered under his breath. Gabriel seemed to have composed himself enough to grip his seraph blade in hand.

Charlotte waved an arm at them. "Don't use your weapons yet, but keep them at the ready. For all we know it might be some mundane with the Sight."

She was trying to be optimistic. Of course it wouldn't be some mundane. W

ill glanced at Tessa fleetingly. He hoped that she had enough sense to keep herself safe. It would be impossible for her to fight, much less defend herself in that ridiculously long gown of hers.

Will grimaced tightly as Charlotte opened the Institute doors, the evening light filtering inside.

Out front, beyond the wrought iron gates, were three black shadows with dying blue sparks fizzing around them, the remnants of warlock magic, no doubt. Will remembered the automatons, powered by demon energies. What had Mortmain thrown at them now?

"Who are you?" Charlotte yelled, her body tense. "And why are you here?"

**The idea to do a crossover was just too tempting and I had to do it. Will try to post more soon and I can't believe that there are so little crossovers! Set after the COLS and at the start of Clockwork Princess. R&R please and tell me what you think!**


	2. Stalking the Herondales 1

**1878**

**Jace's life was ridiculously awesome. **He had been nearly killed by revenge seeking demons, kidnapped and brainwashed by a particular son of Valentine and now he was someplace in Switzerland.

Magnus's portal to get them to Idris had apparently, failed. He had arrived at some small and backward town with cottages and no buildings rising above three levels.

It was like something out of a book, much like an English countryside. In front of him, stood a towering cathedral, complete with iron gates, much grander than the Institute back home.

He had arrived face first smack into the gates. Now he knew what rust tasted like. The glowing runes were only triggered after Isabelle and Alec appeared, sprawled onto the pavement.

"Ugh, never in my life had I fallen like that! Alec, you better talk to your boyfriend about his portaling skills. That was so undignified!" Isabelle huffed, straightening her gear.

Alec only groaned. The glamour was strong, so powerful that Jace didn't notice the runes scrawled onto the walls of the church.

Blue sparks churned around him and he had to peel back the glamours, layer by layer before he could see the door open and the group of people inside.

A single figure walked in front of the rest before calling out. The shadowhunter was probably a girl, judging by its slender and feminine figure.

"What the…" Alec said quizzically. Isabelle's hand was already on her whip, coiled and at the ready. All of them had heard the voice call out to them and were wondering how to reply.

"Do people at Switzerland do it differently? How come we triggered the runes guarding the Institute? Usually a portal won't disrupt anything."

"Alec?" Jace said. "Shut up." Any Institute was obligated to house and help any shadowhunters asking for it, but they were allowed to kill an intruder on sight.

Everyone knew about that in their studies. Jace wished that shadowhunters had a rune of peace or a white flag they could raise or something.

Shouting seemed rather undignified for a shadowhunter like himself, but Jace didn't have choice. "Hey!" he shouted. "We're shadowhunters and we come in peace!"

The swirling had subsided and Jace was finally able to see clearly all the way into the Institute.

"Honestly? We come in peace? Jace, we're not invading aliens from Mars." He pointedly ignored his _parabatai_. He saw the girl nod to another figure- a man- and then the gates swung open.

That was easy. As he made to step inside, Isabelle stopped him. "You do know that if they turn out to be cannibals or demons, we'd be trapped right?"

Jace laughed tersely, "We'll survive it, we've done worse together." Jace took walking to the Institute a chance to survey his surroundings.

He could see a stable to the east of the church and a large greenhouse at the side. Their glamours were really strong. He hadn't even seen them before.

Will stood stiffly while waiting for the small company to approach them. The blonde guy, with golden eyes was walking confidently in the front, eyes flicking around and surveying the place.

The other two were closer in appearance, the girl with a whip coiled in her hands while the guy had a bow slung behind his back. "Well? Who are you people? State your business here!" Gabriel sniped, glaring at the newcomers.

"Well, it's too bad really, I was just hoping for some tea and perhaps, a cheese sandwich?" the blonde guy replied with a smirk. "Do you always speak in this manner? It sounds, _stiff_."

"Gabriel. Do treat our guests with respect." Charlotte snapped, before turning to face the trio. "I assume you need some form of help, coming here and all. The London Institute would gladly assist you but first, we need explanations."

The blonde kept his expression impassive and glanced at his companions before replying, "Of course, but first, may we rest first? The day has been long for us." Charlotte nodded, summoning Sophie. "Show our guests to the spare rooms and alert them to join us for dinner later."

Sophie nodded and led the trio inside. All the time, the London shadowhunters were watching them closely. The girl was staring straight ahead stonily while the black haired boy was staring at the ground, his face hidden.

If he did not know Sophie for all those years, Will would have thought the girl and her were related. They had the same stoic expression when they were determined to do something.

Will's gaze slid back again to Tessa and her eyes betrayed her shock. Once the mysterious shadowhunters had cleared the room, the atmosphere lost its pressure.

Gabriel seemed to sag back into himself. "Father…" he muttered. Gideon placed his hands on his back. "Is Father dead? Has the demon pox killed him?"

"No, not killed. Changed." Gabriel said. "It has changed him. Some weeks ago he moved out of our household to Chiswick. He refused to say why. Then a few days ago, he locked himself in his study. He wouldn't come out, not even to eat. This morning, I tried to rouse him. The door had been ripped off its hinges. There was a… trail of some slimy stuff leading down the hall. I followed it downstairs and into the gardens" He looked around at the now silent entryway. "Don't you see it? He has become a worm!"

"I don't suppose it would be possible," Henry said to the silence. "to, er, step on him?"

Gabriel looked at him in disgust. "I searched around the gardens. I found some of the servants- what was left of them. Bits of arms and legs torn off from their owners."

He swallowed, looking down at his bloody clothes. "Then, I heard a sound come from behind me- a high pitched growling. I turned and… I saw that _thing _charge towards me, Father was a… worm. I turned and ran for the stables. It slithered after with its dagger-like teeth. I leaped upon the carriage and drove it out of the gates. Father… did not follow. I think he fears being seen by the general populace."

"Aah, too big to be stepped on then." Said Henry.

"I shouldn't have run." Gabriel stood, staring at his brother. "I should have stayed to fight it or even reason with it! Maybe Father was still in there somewhere."

"And maybe it would have bitten you into half." Will grimaced. "What you are describing is the transformation into a demon- it is the last stage of the pox."

"Will!" Charlotte threw up her hands. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't know if it would turn into a _worm, _and the books about demon pox were sitting in the library. I wasn't preventing anyone from reading them." Will said with an injured tone. "You would have thought even a certified idiot like Gabriel would have the sense to alert someone."

"Notified who?" Jem asked, not unreasonably. He had moved closer to Tessa as the conversation continued. As they stood side by side, the backs of their hands brushed. "The Clave. The postman. Us. _Anyone_." Said Will, shooting an irritated look at Gabriel who was starting to get some color back and looked furious.

"I am not a certified idiot-"

"Lack of any certification hardly proves any intelligence." Will muttered.

"And as I told you, Father locked himself in the study for the past week-"

"And you didn't think to take any special notice about that?" asked Will.

"You don't know our father." Gideon said in a flat tone, a voice he always used when conversations about his family were inescapable. He turned back to his brother and put both hands on his shoulders, speaking quietly in measured tones that no one could hear.

Jem, beside Tessa, hooked his smallest finger through hers. It was a habitual affectionate gesture, one that Will couldn't help noticing. "Is that your wedding dress?" Jem murmured under his breath.

Tessa was saved from answering by the appearance of Bridget, carrying gear, and Gideon was suddenly turning to the rest of them and saying, "Chiswick. We must go. Gabriel and I, if no one else."

"Go alone?" Tessa was startled enough to speak out loud. "But why would you not call upon the others to come with you-"

"The Clave," Will said. "He does not want the Clave to know about his father."

"Would you?" said Gabriel hotly. "If it were your family?" His lips curled. "Nevermind, it is not as if you know the meaning of _loyalty_-"

"Gabriel." Gideon's voice was a reprimand. "Do not speak to Will like that."

"It isn't a matter of who is coming… But rather, who will stay." Charlotte said. "We can't leave our guests alone here."

The entryway was a frenzy of activity as Jace silently observed from behind the wall. Things were about to get interesting.

**R&R? What do you think? I'll try to post again today.**


	3. Stalking the Herondales 2

**I don't own anything.**

_**1878**_

"Jace!" Isabelle hissed, grabbing him by the elbows. "What's going on here?" They had just entered the Institute and the servant, Sophie, had just left them with each a separate room without much explanation.

"We are nowhere near Idris at all, this isn't Switzerland! And did you hear what the one in front said, about this being the London Institute? I didn't recognize any of the people here. Something weird is going on."

"Well, we can't exactly leave either. We need their help to get back and Magnus probably doesn't know where we are. He'll probably think we were off for about a few miles, not all the way in ENGLAND! We can't expect any more help from him then." Alec said, rubbing his temple.

"So, what are we going to do, stay here? By the Angel, we could be stuck here for god knows how long. We were only meant to go away for a few hours, any more than that, mum would worry!" Isabelle cracked her whip against the wall in frustration.

Jace was quietly watching from out a crack in the door. He could hear the muffled conversations of the London shadowhunters. It was obvious that they had something serious going on.

"I'm sure you two would love to stay here and argue all day about the potential plight of our sorry lives, but I'm going to check those people out. They don't exactly look _right, _don't you think?" And with that, Jace slipped out the door before Isabelle or Alec had the chance to protest.

As Jace found his way back to the entryway- the designs of the Institutes were roughly the same- he heard mashes of their heated argument.

"We will come with you. Of course we will come with you, Gideon did us a service." A gentle and firm voice said. Jace suspected that it was the silver haired one, though he had no inkling who Gideon was. "We have not forgotten, have we Charlotte?"

"Of course not," came the familiar reply. Jace hunched his shoulders, so Charlotte was the one who called out to them. Head of the Institute, no doubt. "Bridget, the gear-"

"I am conveniently also in gear," said another voice out of the din. The entryway was full of motion, snippets of conversation drifting into the silent hallways. Jace stopped. The voice seemed familiar to him, as if he should know it.

There was a bustle of activity and there was something about a girl in a wedding gown. Jace suspected that it was the brown haired one, she was in a long dress, after all. Then he heard something that startled him more.

"Cyril, will you please prepare both the carriages for us, bound for the Lightwood Manor at Chiswick." It was obviously said by the lady, Charlotte. But _Lightwood? _

Alec and Isabelle had never told him about any more relations of theirs and Jace was positive that he would have seen them at least once around the Institute or even at… Max's funeral.

He needed to get some answers. By the time he looked out from his hiding spot again, the entryway was almost empty. Seeing that there was no one else to block his path, Jace got up and slipped out of the ornate double doors.

He saw the last of the London shadowhunters board their _carriages _which were horse drawn. Shadowhunter horses, probably. Making sure to keep in the shadows, Jace slid quietly down the front steps.

He had to see where they were going. He raced to the back of the second carriage and hung on to the bronze bar there, it was extremely peculiar, to see a teenage boy hanging from the back of a carriage, but his glamour shrouded him from the mundanes.

He silently prayed to the angels for Alec and Isabelle not to follow him out. If they ever saw him like this, well, that would be the end for him, London or not.

_**2008**_

**Clary stood in front of Magnus, **her hands folded. "Magnus," she said as sweetly as she could muster, "where are Jace and the rest?" Simon was flopped on the couch, annoying Chairman Meow and trying to distance himself as far from Clary as possible at the same time.

Magnus' eyebrows crinkled together, like he was amused. "I do not know exactly where Jace, Isabelle and Alec have gone to. I merely summoned the portal."

Clary was exasperated; she would never be as great at word play as Jace. Talking to Magnus was useless. She decided to try another tactic.

"Right, you have no idea where they went. But, it has been a _day _already, aren't you at least interested in the welfare of _Alec? _Summon the portal again Magnus, please. It would take us to where the three of them were going."

Magnus stared at her with his golden cat's eyes- his mark- and grimaced. He started to draw. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Oh, you know Jace. He tends to have trouble come looking for him and they could most probably use our help, Simon included-"

"Wait, what? Since when did I get involved?" Simon muttered under his breath.

"Just now," Clary replied. Magnus stared at the red headed daughter of Valentine sadly. If only she knew. Ignorance was bliss.

The rune fizzled and glowed on the library wall, but this time, it glowed orange instead of blue. Before Clary had the chance to react, she felt herself being pulled into the portal, and then, darkness descended around her.

The world came into focus a second later. Clary was standing side by side Simon and Magnus on a busy street. No one gave them a second glance when they passed, although one did raise an eyebrow at Magnus' sparkly overcoat.

Clary was amazed at how well the glamours worked, until she took a closer look at the 'mundanes' walking by to realize that not all of them were actually _people._ She even noticed a goblin darting around behind a crumbling old building.

Magnus paled immediately. "What's wrong?" Simon asked, taking a step forward at the same time. "NO!" Magnus half said and half shouted. He put his hands in front of Simon, stopping him.

"Everything is not what it seems. I should have known… With all that business about Jonathan Mongerstern," Magnus muttered aloud, twirling his hat. "the Clave has spent most of their time going after him. Their security over the dimensions has lessened…"

"What do you mean? What dimensions?" Clary asked warily, poking her head out and gazing towards the mass of stalls.

"Do you believe in time travel?" Magnus asked softly.

Simon laughed. "You're kidding right? Time travel isn't possible, it's been proven scientifically and why would Jace, Isabelle and Alec want to time travel to this.. _era_ for? I'm not sure Isabelle did it for the clothes. Their fashion sense is horrible."

Magnus stared, irritated at Simon. "You still cling onto your mundane ways, Daylighter. Time travel is possible. You can see it for yourself if you don't believe me." He spread out his hands in a wide gesture.

Simon raised his hand. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking out for?"

"Me," Magnus replied sadly.

"What, that's not even possible. I-" Simon stopped short. Magnus was right. Looming in front of them was Magnus the II, minus the glitter. The two of them looked almost alike, same black hair and eyes.

"Time travelling again eh? Be more careful next time, you stick out like a nail." Magnus the II smirked at Magnus. He waved his hands in front of Clary and Simon. "You've brought companions too."

"Yes, yes. I would love to stay and chat with you, old pal. But I haven't the time. Three of my shadowhunters came through by portal here, have you heard of anything that might point to where they are?" Magnus said irritably.

"Your _shadowhunters_?" Magnus the II raised his eyebrows. "You might try the London Institute though I doubt anyone will be home to let you in. They've all gone to the Lightwood manor. Something about demon pox."

"Wait, did you say Lightwood? As in Isabelle Lightwood, Lightwood?" Clary asked flabbergasted. She didn't know they were that rich.

"Aah, close enough." Mangus the II said. "You ought to learn the rules of our kind soon, surprises can kill you." He waved his fingers in front of him.

"I'd get going now if I were you. There's one of Mortmain's automatons heading this way. You may want to cut through Greenhorn Street to get to Chiswick."

"Thank you for your concern," Magnus huffed before hauling a dumbstruck shadowhunter and speechless vampire into the alleyway.

"How did you… you know so much? I mean your other you that's not you. Argh! Am I even making sense?" Simon paced.

"Downworlder's market. Bad news flys the fastest there. No information is out of reach when you know how to get it." Magnus said airily. He started towards a dingy looking street.

"And what are Mortmain's automatons? A sort of demon from the Victorian era or something?" Clary asked, joining in the conversation. If only she had her sketchbook now, the scenery would have been perfect to draw.

Magnus didn't say anything. After a long time, he said. "That would be best explained by the others, I am in no place to say anything." Clary knew better than to pursue the matter. The look on Magnus' face clearly said _drop it. _

"_Things just get weirder and weirder…" _Simon grumbled. "And I hope we find the others soon, my feet are getting sore."

"You're a vampire, you don't feel sores." Magnus generously pointed out. "And just wait till you see the clothes."

Simon was about to say something in reply when he was cut short by Clary. She had suddenly gone quiet and had her hand on her mouth. "There…" she managed to whisper.

She pointed to the giant house in front. There were sprawling gardens and a huge mansion plop at the center of it all, somewhere Simon would have liked to live in. But, that wasn't what Clary was talking about.

There were three carriages at a stop in front of the gates. And one of them was smeared and splattered with blood and a translucent slimy liquid.

Simon automatically reached out to touch the saliva-like liquid.

"Demon pox-" he said. "It's demon pox."

_**Tada. Review please and tell me what you think. Should Clary and Jace meet each other first? Or have them meet when they get back to the London Institute? Will Jace be found out from his hiding position? Ideas are generously taken into concern. Thanks for reading guys!**_


	4. Lightworm

_**1878**_

**Will stared into blank space. **He was trying not to look at Tessa and Jem who were whispering softly to each other, their fingers laced. He tried, furtively, to avoid eye contact with Tessa.

He had a distinct notion that she felt sorry for _him._ Of course she would, that was one of the reasons why he even fell in love with her in the first place.

He was sorry enough on his own in the first place. He regretted not noticing the sparks between the two of them sooner. If he had not been so wrapped up in his own problems, things wouldn't have come to this.

Will winced at the memory. He had rushed into the drawing room and had proclaimed his love for her, only to find out that she was engaged.

That, and the fact that he had almost asked her to forsake her engagement with _Jem, _his _parabatai, _for his own selfish reasons. What kind of person was he?

Will had spent a long time perfecting his façade- to make people around him hate him and not love. He never realized how hard it was to do the opposite. His mask of cockiness had embedded itself into a part of him. Another scar from the demon.

_If you love someone, set them free._

Will tried to pretend that everything was as normal and he just suffering from a hangover. He would have done anything to take back what he had said to her that night, to save her from the awkwardness that would transpire from them now.

It wasn't easy to that. He was good at lying to people, but he could never seem to lie to himself. It was he who needed more convincing. What Will needed most was someone to talk to and he would usually gone to his _parabatai _about that.

The problem was that you can't exactly tell your sworn brother that you have secretly crushing on his fiancée all this while. That would have been cutting. Will pushed his thoughts away.

It would do him no good to lose his focus at a time like this. Especially in front of the two Lightwoods. The carriage shuddered.

Between the five of them and Cyrus driving the carriage up front, he was amazed that it had made it so far. It seemed that there was somebody knocking on the wheels of the carriage every time they passed a bump.

There was a loud thump as something metal collided against the wooden walls of the carriage. "Did you hear that?" Gabriel muttered. "I could have sworn I heard someone hitting the boot."

Will laughed aloud as he leaned out of the window. "Too much worms in one day for you I'd say. Your mind is playing tricks-" Will's eyes widened. It was the golden boy from back at the Institute.

Will frowned as the boy placed his finger on his lips. "Will, is anything the matter?" Tessa asked slowly, her hands laced in front of her.

Will had a silent debate with his inner demon and angel. "No, it's nothing." He said, smirking. "I think Cyrus ran over a duck."

"By the Angel, you really do hate ducks, don't you?" Jem grinned, color vibrant and dancing in his cheeks.

"Yes, I guess I do despise those filthy creatures. They love to sit on boot carriages, their golden hairs brushing atop our wood." Will said this extra loudly, projecting his voice to the window.

To any other person, he might have been talking to himself or maybe the window, but the Jace knew what the blue eyes was saying. _Get off now._ He decided to trust him and jumped. His training kicked in and he dashed straight into the nearest under bush.

"Will," Jem looked at him curiously. "you do know that ducks have feathers right? Not hair."

"Oh, feathers and hair. What's the difference?"

The carriage slowed to a halt. "I would love to stay and debate about your ducks, but we have a _demon _in these grounds. I would suggest we move out quickly." Gabriel said, purposefully not meeting anyone's gaze as he hopped off the carriage.

Gideon would have followed suit, but he almost stumbled when he saw the third carriage in the front. It had the a circular crest on it with some leaves. Tatiana's carriage.

There was a crowd gathered round it by the time Will reached them. It was splattered with gore and Gabriel paled, his voice stuttering. "Father…"

Gideon put his hands on his shoulders gently. "We should search the grounds now. Yell if you see or hear anything." The group of shadowhunters split into two and Will found himself trailing behind Tessa.

He hoped that she would be safe. Slowly, he edged away, towards the under bush he saw the golden hair dive into. Will found him crouched over an arm, studying the bit of gore like it was a specimen. Will winced and massaged his arm. He reached out to touch the arm…

Jace felt the boy who had undoubtedly saved his life and insulted him at the same time, stand over him. The boy reached out to touch the arm.

Jace immediately slapped his hands away. "Don't touch it. It's infused with demon blood."

The other boy winced and said sweetly, "Well, thanks for the heads up."

"Don't mention it-" Jace tilted his head to get a better view of the boy. There was only so much he could do to keep himself from stumbling back with shock. The boy seemed to have noticed though.

He smirked. "Well, don't be awed by my presence. I'm naturally attractive." He looked so much like Alec but in ways, he was not. Jace didn't reply.

The boy held out a hand to him. "I hope you don't plan to stay here all night, do you? We have a demon to hunt. You can't tell me you followed us all the way here for fun."

Jace grudgingly took the boy's hand. "Fun is what I do." He said.

"I suppose you want my name now. I'm Will Herondale, consider yourself worthy to be in my presence." He waved his ring in the air in front of Jace. "And you?"

"Jace. Just Jace," he said smoothly.

Will raised his eyebrow. "Very well, if you would follow me. You can help us to kill the demon to, or maybe clean up?"

Jace immediately felt a touch of annoyance. "Ducks…" he cursed under his breath.

Will grimaced, "I've always hated ducks, their squawking and all."

"Oh, me too." He said airily. "I've tried to feed the ducks back at Central Park, duck pies before, to see if they would eat one of their own kind. That would be cannibalism then. My _parabatai _was absolutely against it and said it was a waste of duck."

Jace was actually trying to be sarcastic but was surprised when Will did not take the bait. He laughed instead and gave him a weird look. "I've done the exact same thing."

Jace didn't reply. "Oh come on, don't be a drag. Show me a smile. Going shadowhunting with Will Herondale is a great honor you know."

"Yeah right…" Jace muttered. There was a commotion and he heard someone yell the name of 'Jem'.

Will immediately tensed. "Now would be good time to join the fun," he yelled before sprinting forward. Jace followed him quickly.

When Will had said demons, Jace had imagined some Shax demons or something like that, but he had no idea they were dealing with a _giant worm. _He whipped his seraph blade out of his belt and went to join the fight.

-Break-

"Demon pox?" Clary asked, flabbergasted. "I've never heard of it before."

"Yes, yes…" Magnus muttered. "It doesn't matter if you've heard of it before, I did and Benedict Lightwood is now a rather demonic worm. I suggest we go and help the shadowhunters out and possibly your angel boyfriend before they kill themselves."

"Jace is there?" Clary breathed. "I-"

"Um guys, haven't you noticed something?" Simon said.

"Well what is it? Spill it already, lives are at stake, we can't alter more than we have to. Most of them there are your ancestors."

"Okay, okay. So there are like a rather large group of shadowhunters fighting the demon with their runed weapons but there's hardly any damage. So Clary, maybe you could use one of your runes."

Clary gripped her stele harder. "I could but, it's trashing around too much, I can't place it on the worm. To make the rune effective I would have to be on the worm itself…"

"Nuh-uh Clary, don't think about it. I'm not kidding. If you got hurt, I'd never live with myself. That and the fact that Jace would kill me." Simon's fangs slid out.

Clary turned to Magnus. "Please, there must be something you can do to get me up there, or I'll do it myself."

"Well, I suppose I could send you onto worm's back, but after that, I can't help you any more. The demonic energies from the worm would affect my powers…"

"Well, at least send me with her, she can't go on her own…" Simon said worriedly as Magnus started chanting, blue sparks flying from his fingers. Clary was clenching her stele tightly in her hand, her forehead scrunched up in concentration.

She already had to rune for destroy in her mind and she was clinging desperately onto it.

"I'm sorry Daylighter, I only have enough strength for one. To overcome those energies is very taxing. You would do to be a great distraction though. A vampire at dusk, with the sun still out…"

Blue sparks started fizzing around Clary as she glared at Simon. "No, don't you think about it, Simon, no."

But, it was too late, he was gone. Simon had sprinted as fast as he could, which was really fast, to the battleground. His fangs were already out of his mouth by then.

He could feel the astonished looks of the other shadowhunters fighting the worm. He thought he caught sight of Jace's golden head somewhere.

Distract the worm, he had to be the distraction. He could already see blue sparks fizzing above the worm. The worm was eye-less and as it opened it's mouth to howl, Simon observed sharp dagger-like teeth inside.

Note to self, avoid mouth. Benedict Lightwood, Magnus had said. "HEY!" Simon shouted. "Keep your filthy self away from my friends. You're poxed! Go to hell, Lightworm!"

The worm shuddered angrily. Oops, Simon thought. He also felt bad at the same time, insulting Isabelle and Alec. He heard a collective gasp from beside him and curses.

The worm lunged, but Simon wasn't looking at it. He was observing the blue sparks above the worm's body, now forming a certain red-headed person.

Someone pushed him roughly away from his earlier position, where the demonic worm's jaws were now.  
"Jace…" Simon breathed. "Yeah, nice to see you too. I know you're dead already, but are you sure you really want to die, again?"

_Clary materialized from pitch darkness._ She tucked her legs in and her training with Jace kicked in. She landed on feet, atop the massive sliminess of the demon's body.

Steadying her hand, she started to draw on the worm's back. The demon shuddered when the stele touched its skin and began trashing, making it harder for Clary to hold on.

She griped the worm's smooth-like skin for traction and instantly regretted it. The white slimy liquid oozed onto her hand. She flicked it off and using her other hand, she completed the rune.

She could hear the others shouting and cursing as the worm's body stopped shuddering. A few long seconds passed, but nothing happened. She breathed deeply. What had gone wrong?

And then, the worm's body exploded with such force that Clary was thrown into the air. The world was a blur of blue and green until the darkness came and washed it all out.

_**Like it? Or not? Review please or PM me to fangirl. I'm bored like nobody's business. And ideas will be gladly taken into consideration.**_


	5. Standoffs'

**_1878_**

**When Clary woke up, **she found that she was at the Institute. For a moment, she almost thought everything was alright.

t was only after she shook off the remaining drowsiness of her sleep did she realize that there was something peculiar about the place.

The picture of Church was not on the Infirmary wall and there was an uncomfortable _feel_ altogether. She knew how the New York Institute felt, if you could feel a building.

This felt unfriendly and intrusive. She craned her neck for a better view of the Infirmary when she saw the golden haired boy.

Jace, sensing her movement, raised his head in a lazy grin. "Our sleeping beauty has awoken, yet _again_." Clary blushed at the thought, she had gotten knocked out the first time Jace had brought her to the Institute.

She punched him in the shoulders playfully. "How long?"

"How long what?" Jace said feigning innocence. "How long have I been sitting here? That's kind of you to notice."

"Jace..."

"Four hours, sixteen minutes, twelve seconds and counting." He grinned. "I missed you."

"Me too."

The door creaked open slightly and a woman with long dark hair stepped inside. She looked shyly at the ground.

"Miss Charlotte has asked for you to be with her at the dining room once you are ready and she has asked of me to help you get ready. My name is Sophie." She looked at Jace nervously.

"What, I can't stay?" Jace said teasingly.

Sophie flinched, her hands clenched together. Seeing that he was making Sophie uncomfortable, Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll see you later."

Sophie breathed out an involuntary sigh of relief. Clary, noticing it, asked. "He makes you uncomfortable?"

Sophie flushed and raised her head. "He reminds me of William, and he is well, the most annoying and irritating being in the world, if you don't mind Miss-"

Clary caught sight of the scar on Sophie's face and found herself longing for her sketch pad. "Fray. If you think that this William is irritating, you should see Jace. You have a scar-"

"What about it?" Sophie asked instantly defensive.

"I'm not teasing you about it, but I think you look beautiful with it. If you consent, may I draw you some other time?"

Sophie flushed brightly again. "I'm sorry about what I said, but no one has offered to draw me before and I am honored, Miss Fray."

"Oh, call me Clary. I feel old when you say Miss Fray."

Sophie smiled, "Well Clary, I think I ought to help you get dressed now." She held out yellow gown. "Your gear was stained with ichor and in afraid we had to burn it."

Clary was glad for Sophie's help. Without it, she wasn't sure if she could figure out how to wear the dress and lace it up at the same time. She hated corsets. She wondered where Simon and the others were.

At first Clary hadn't believed Magnus when he said that they had been sent back into the past but, there wasn't much room for argument now.

Clary was sure no one in the twenty-first century would wear a gown, corset, petticoats and all for a normal day at home. That or she had lost her mind. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

* * *

Things were extremely awkward since Jace left. It left him and Isabelle in the room. Normally, Alec didn't mind talking to his sister, but he could feel her questioning gaze on her back.

She was, if not, the best relationship reader among the three shadowhunters. Exception of Magnus… They had sat in the room in quiet revelation for a whole hour. Alec was ready to suggest for Isabelle to go to church.

Anyone who could sit that still staring at him was ready to sit in for sermons. He wasn't sure if the mundanes would appreciate her dress code though.

Alec was having mixed feelings at the same time. He was positively annoyed by Isabelle's probing and Jace's recklessness.

He couldn't hear the London shadowhunters anymore and the Institute seemed deathly quiet, compared to the racket that they made earlier on. They must have probably went demon hunting and knowing his _parabatai_, he would have tried to tag along too. Knowingly or unknowingly to them.

Isabelle huffed. "If you are going to sit around and mope, well, be my guest. I'm going to do some exploring. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that this is not century we came from."

Alec sighed, uncurling himself from his spot on the couch. It was better than a heart-to-heart with his sister about his relationship status with Magnus anyway.

"Well, I'm definitely coming with you too. Don't terrorize the poor beings here with your clothes."

"Great," Isabelle replied bright, chucking a pillow at her brother before opening the door.

"Well," Alec said sarcastically. "Where would want to _search _first? I hope it's not the shops."

"Don't be ridiculous, the clothes here are horrible. I was about to suggest the library." Isabelle stalked ahead of him.

"Wow," he feigned enthusiasm. "You're being level headed."

"Oh, shut up brother dear."

"And remind me, do you actually know where we are going?" Alec fell in step beside his sister.

"Don't worry," Isabelle waved her fingers in front of Alec. "I know where we are going. You don't think I take those tracking lessons for fun right?"

"That's what you said about cooking. Look where that got us." Alec mumbled his breath. Isabelle pointedly ignored him.

After four lefts and two right turns, they were hopelessly lost although Isabelle refused to admit anything. Finally she stopped, exasperated.

"Urgh! Everything looks the same! Why do our _bloody _Institutes have to be a maze?!"

They were in an empty hallway, which was a good thing, considering that Isabelle probably would have flung whatever antique umbrellas they had back in this century, at the wall or possibly the blue-eyed boy who just turned the corner.

Alec's heart lurched, he knew who this was. He had a cocky demeanor and a proud set of his shoulders. Even Isabelle gasped perceptibly when she saw him.

"I know, I know. I have that effect on people. I don't suppose you were screaming for me right?" Blue eyes said. "Proper introductions should be in order. My name is Will, Will Herondale."

Alec closed his eyes. So, this was the Will Magnus had talked about. He had described him well enough. Maybe he really did have a soft spot for boys with black hair and blue eyes.

Isabelle's voice caught him out of his reverie. "Wait, did you say Herondale?"

Will smirked. "That's the second time in a day someone has said that to me. I think it was the other boy, the golden haired one. Jace, his name was? Does he have no last name?"

"That would be in our place to tell." Alec said flatly, glaring at Will. He could feel Isabelle's stare on him.

"Touché," Will grinned even wider. "pray to introduce yourselves too?"

"Alec. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood." Will gagged.

"_Lightwood?" _He muttered, he stared at Alec, then at Isabelle.

"Are you cross-eyed or something?" Isabelle asked hotly. Looks like she didn't like this Will person too, good. Jealousy exploded inside of him.

Will regained his haughty composure. "I see the resemblance. You are very much like Gabriel." His lip curled. "Come now, Charlotte's convening a meet and greet session at the dining room. You do know your way around right?"

Isabelle scowled. "I thought so, you were helpless little hatchlings, walking around in circles. Did I ever tell you that I hate ducks? Well, I do."  
Alec continued staring stonily at the carpet before him, imagining Will's face atop of it. The illusion worked and he stomped savagely on it.

"There we are," Will said haughtily and opened a set of ornate doors with a flourish. "Do go easy on the carpet Isabelle, Sophie will not be happy."

Alec scowled darkly at him. He knew he had purposely made the mistake of switching their names up. He should have seen the resemblance earlier. He was _exactly _like Jace.

"There, you see. He looks exactly like Gabriel!" Will announced triumphantly to the silver-haired guy who had appeared behind him.

"Will, do try not to infuriate our guests too much, the Angel knows who you might meet." Silver hair said.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've fought demons, greater demons, Church and an assortment of the Lightwoods. What else can I find?" Will said.

Alec wasn't surprised about the part of Church. He'd been around as long as anyone could remember and was always bad-tempered, exception to Jace.

Someone cleared his throat from behind him. Jace was leaning lazily on one of the ornate doors, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"How did you-" Isabelle shook her head.

"I have my ways." Jace grinned. He pointed a long finger at Will. "You'll be surprised to what you can find, young duckling."

Will was seemingly silent and his reaction was unwarranted by everyone around him. Even Jem chuckled. "Shut up." Will muttered, before stalking past Jace into the dining hall.

Alec had never loved his _parabatai _more. Isabelle was still grinning when they took their seats. Will was just fuming.

The long table was packed, each place taken up from unfamiliar faces to familiar ones. Alec saw in surprise that Clary and Simon were there too. _Magnus, _he thought. It must have been him. No one else would be able to access the portal they had used.

If there was a Magnus in their time, there must have been one here as well because, he… knew and spoke well of _Will_. He pushed Magnus out of his mind before the break up came flashing back to him. It hurt too much.

Charlotte hit her glass lightly with a spoon, causing a light echo resonating across the room. "Now, our hunt of Benedict Lightwood has been successful due to the three shadowhunters there-" she gestured to Clary, Simon and Jace. "-but, I think that introductions are in order."

Alec saw Simon flinch when being called a shadowhunter, but Jace had eagerly bolted up. "Now, I know that I'm a lot to look at, but don't stare, because my name is Jace and I was adopted by the Lightwoods, so yeah, you could say I'm half a Lightwood."

Alec noticed a lot of flinches around the table as well as a few shocked stares. Only now the Will was grinning smugly at himself. "Your parents didn't want you, did they? That's why they gave you away? Too ugly to look at?"

Jace kept his expression stoic although Alec could see that he was restraining himself.

"Will!" Charlotte and the silver-haired, Jem, shouted at the same time.

Will ignored them. He went on to question Jace. "You do know your _real _family name don't you? Too chicken to admit it? Shamed that your parents didn't want you?"

Jace grinned, his hands fell relaxed at his side. Alec had a sudden realization. This was what he was aiming for.

"My parents did not abandon me, in fact they were killed by demons. But, however, since you want to know my last name that badly, I shall grace you with it." He paused for effect. He had everyone's attention now, even the blonde girl who was studiously ignoring everyone in the room.

"My name is Jace, Jace Herondale."

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**Ever wondered why Jace and Alec were so against Will?**

**In Alec's case, it's obvious- Magnus.**

**But, Jace?**

**Review and tell me how you think about the drama! Also, it spurs me to write faster and that I'm not wasting my time.**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. Don't you thin that Nico (From Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a little like Sebastian?**


	6. My Parabatai does this all the time

**_Hey guys, I have come back from the dead from thou's terrible writer's block._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited my story, it means so much to me._**

**_Oh and listen to 'Young & Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey. She's just so awesome and it might fit Will/Tessa._**

**_Okay now, back to the Jace/Will dilemma _**

_Recap, "My name is Jace, Jace Herondale."_

* * *

**Will was shocked. **No, strike that, he was mortified. How could the ridiculous blond sitting across table be related to him? Aside from his direct family, he had known not of any other surviving Herondales.

He was absolutely sure that his father had no outside affairs; he only had eyes for his mother. He could see that clearly enough. Also, if there was another Herondale child, Will was sure to have heard of him already.

His dealings with Moll and the other downworlders had proved to be a reliable source of information. The dining hall was shrouded in muted whispers. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the Lightwood brothers- Gabriel and Gideon, mind you- speaking in hushed tones.

Their gaze was mainly directed at the other two _Lightwood _children. Will was starting to believe this was all a sham and that Magnus Bane had miraculously pranked them all. He was glad that Cecily was still nowhere in sight.

Will banged his fist on the table. "Enough," he pointed a finger at the supposed Herondale.

"What you claim to be isn't true. I can attest to that. You are no Herondale. If you were, you would fight like a man, instead of letting h_er _fight for you, she's just a little girl. Would you like me to tell everyone how you rushed to her side after the demon was killed? How you stared at her helplessly as the demon poison overcame her? Did you have no sense to use an _iratze? _You are not a man of England."

Will wasn't sure where this part of him came from, he sounded like Gabriel. The dining hall was silent once more and he stared at the other boy. Sitting just beyond Tessa, he could see Charlotte paling and frowning at him at the same time.

He avoided Tessa's gaze. The blond smirked, but Will could just discern the undercurrent of rage beneath his calm demeanor.

"First of all, I do not wish to be a Herondale. I was raised by the Lightwoods and to their honor shall my name stay as Lightwood. Secondly, her name is Clary and really? Did you hit your head or drink vampire blood? You can't be that stupid. If I used an _iratze _to heal her, the wound would just close on itself and the poison would be stuck in her system. The situation would be ten times _worse!_"

Will continued glowering at Jace, there was no way they were related. Yet, he heard Tessa's voice in his mind, insisting that he think through it logically. He could see it, the similarities in their persona, the same hard set to shoulders. Will still refused believe it.

The red haired girl, Clary, was gripping Jace's arm tightly, sending him a pleading look. Even the other two Lightwoods and the quiet shadowhunter were staring at Jace.

"For the record," Jace enunciated each syllable with precise venom. "I am not from England, I am from America, got that? And aren't you guilty of the same thing? Like you haven't been looking at her?!"

"Why you little-" Jem pulled him back down into his chair before he could say more. He shrugged his _parabatai's _hands roughly off. "Well, I'm leaving, this little meet and greet is just stupid. I'll be in my room, if anyone cares to _remember_, or are you still hung over from that blond angel over there?"

Will stormed over to the double doors and slammed them as hard as he could. He only paused to take a breath when he heard the adjoining doors at the other end of the room slam shut.

* * *

**"Well, that was **_**unfortunate.**_I fear that this matter is quickly escalating out of our hands, we may have to inform the Consul…" The lady at the head of the table, Charlotte said, staring worriedly at the empty seats.

"NO, I mean, no, I think it will be wise to keep the Clave out of this matter. They will not appreciate us being, well, here." Alec shot up from his seat. "And I apologize for my _parabatai's _foolishness." _Yet, again._

The silver haired shadowhunter also stood up as well. He looked at Alec with grudging respect before speaking.

"Yes Charlotte, it would be better to keep the Clave out of it. With Benedict now gone, Consul Wayland will not be pleased to hear anything from you. I, myself, will apologize on behalf my _parabatai's _behavior. Again."

An uneasy chuckle echoed the room. The older man sitting beside Charlotte, the one with the carroty brown hair looked up, as if just beginning to realize they were actually talking.

"I'm sure the two boys will get along wonderfully, now what were you saying again? I hope you don't have any plans for this evening, Magnus Bane is coming over." He finished proudly.

Alec tried not to think. The Magnus coming over was definitely from the past, which means he didn't know about him yet. _Good, _he thought. _I won't feel so uncomfortable then…_

Another thought was nagging at the back of his mind. If Magnus didn't know him yet, would he still have a chance to save their relationship?

* * *

**"Wait, which Magnus Bane are you talking about?" **he blurted out, immediately wishing he hadn't.

Charlotte and the man who had spoken earlier stared at him curiously. "There's only one Magnus Bane here." The man said. "Unless he has successfully made a copy of himself. Oh, that would be _perfect. _If I could get the correct calculations-"

"Henry," Charlotte said, looking gently at him. "please. We have guests." She returned his gaze to him. "We haven't exactly introduced ourselves yet after that little mishap, shadowhunter. Though it would be better if you and your companions begin first."

He could feel Clary's questioning gaze burning into him like holy water. _Shadowhunter. _She really believed he was half angel. Simon laughed darkly.

This spurred a few surprised looks from around the room. He took a deep breath before slowly saying, "My name is Simon Lewis and I am one of the Night's Children…"

His fangs, as if on cue, slipped out. There was a ripple of astonishment spreading throughout the hall.

"What?!" the one named Gabriel sputtered. "How can you enter the Institute? How dare you enter the Institute you filthy half breed!" He got out of his chair and shook his fist at him.

Charlotte looked perplexed, her hair damp with sweat. "Calm down Gabrielle, it's not like he bites." Henry added helpfully. "I would love to study how he can stand in direct sunlight without burning up, if I could just take a tissue sample of the skin I could…"

Charlotte ignored her husband. She got up on her dainty feet. "This is out of our hands, I'm afraid. The Clave must be notified. A Daylighter, accompanied by shadowhunters running loose without proper credentials. You could be starting an uprising, just like the Mongersterns was always rambling on about…"

"What?" Clary squeaked in the seat beside him. "We are nothing like _Valentine! _We just got lost by a wayward portal…"

"And so you claim…" Gabriel said. He pointed at Alec and Isabelle. "I've heard the blasphemy they shed, they are in nowhere related to me or my family. We are the last surviving Lightwood family and I will not hear of imposters ruining our father's name!"

"Did you say a portal?" Henry frowned. Completely ignoring Gabriel's outburst. "I… was inventing it. But, I haven't got the proper calculations yet. Has someone else beaten me to it?"

"No, you… Wait. Are you Henry Branwell?" Clary asked, also ignoring Gabriel studiously. She left the brown haired girl and Jem to deal with him.

"Yes, in the matter of fact I have. Have you heard of me? Or my inventions?" Henry smiled. Charlotte sighed in exasperation at her husband.

"Heard of you?! I-" Before Clary could say anymore, the room was bathed in an eerie blue light.

Magnus Bane, the one from their dimension, stepped out from behind a curtain. The room was silent. "Yes, I know I'm amazing, but what happened to the applause?"

Simon was staring at the second figure stepping out from the other side of the curtain. He wasn't sure how the others would take it. It was probably a bad idea, but Simon sat ridiculously still in his seat, like a punished schoolboy.

He resisted the urge to run off screaming of horrors untold.

There from behind the curtain, stepped out Magnus Bane the second. He ruffled his pants, then smoothed it down. He glanced directly at Simon. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get the two Herondales. Time is precious, Daylighter."

Simon gulped as he felt invisible hands lift him from his seat and sent him stumbling towards the door. The last thing he saw before the doors closed behind him was Clary's stricken gaze.

**_Read and Review. Do you think there should be some Malec/Clace/Sizzy?_**

**_I haven't done much love scenes at all._**

**_Now push that lil' button down there, it'll mean the world to me._**

**_Also PM me if you want to fangirl about anything. I'll be happy to talk to you :D_**


	7. Need Help?

_I was a lonely wanderer, searching for a place to belong; you came into my life and gave me love, a place to call home. _

_._

_**Have you realised Hodge Starkweather is related to Tessa? Now, enjoy this chapter…**_

**Jace was having a terrible day**, but biting out on his ancestor was never on his to-do list. After he had stormed out in his fury, he had regretted it immediately.

He would have hell to pay from Clary and Alec. In his studies, Jace had always presumed that time travel was impossible. How could more than one dimension- of different time periods- coexist with each other?

It was unheard of. At least, that was what he presumed. Apparently, the High warlock of Brooklyn also dabbled in this kind of magic.

When they had finally met Will, _properly_, for the first time, Jace felt an immense disliking to him. The boy on the battlefield was of an entirely different character.

He hated the fact that he was making his _parabatai_ uncomfortable- Jace remembered the connection Magnus had made. He had teased his _parabatai _countless of times before, but it seemed okay to him.

Maybe to Alec, this was how he felt all the time. But Jace could not tolerate anyone making fun of his _parabatai_ or Maryse and Robert Lightwood- who had raised him as a child. So he had revealed his true name, as a Herondale, to get back at Will. Not the best idea on his part.

But, when Will was rambling about his parents disowning him, he felt a strange need to stand up for them and himself, to prove that he did not taint the family name.

He had never felt any special connection to his father or mother, since he did not really know them, but this was something different altogether. Jace was glad neither Alec nor Isabelle said anything.

He could see, or rather, feel that they would have got up at their first chance and defended him with all they had. They were his family after all. Jace was glad they listened to him.

He wanted to fight his own battles, just like Clary did. He already knew that they would all support him wholeheartedly should anything come up.

He trusted them. Yes, even Simon Lewis. Will Herondale was just being a dick.

He could understand how infuriating and how hard it is to adapt after finding out that you had a long lost relative, and now he's back to haunt you and the grounds you walk on.

It was more of ancient ancestor returning from the dead now. Jace needed to pinpoint the exact date, so he went to the obvious place- the library.

He was going to have a lot of studying to do when he got back.

Jace wasn't sure how he managed to navigate his way to the library- the London Institute was completely foreign to him. It was probably a primal gut instinct, or maybe some brain cells from his dearest ancestor had miraculously transfused into his head.

Either way, he found that he could navigate the Institute with ease. The library was a vast and spacious room, filled from floor to ceiling with _books _and manuscripts from the ancient times.

He reached for his ring out of habit, but instead of brushing it's cool surface, he touched his bare skin instead. Jace cursed inwardly. He had left it inside the wooden box Amatis Graymark had given him.

He had thought that it would've been better if the London shadowhunters did not see him with it. Well, maybe not. He had a sneaking suspicion that Will would probably head straight for his room and go treasure hunting in his gear.

_Good, _he thought. _He'll find the ring. _

He messed around at a bookshelf, searching for anything- a newspaper clipping- that might confirm or alleviate his fears.

A book pivoted from its spot on the bookshelf. It spun in a few dizzying circles before falling off. And landing on his foot. It was a hardback.

There was probably a deceased shadowhunter roaming around in the library. Jace had met with cases like these before, but he found that the ghosts never seemed to like him. It was probably bad blood from the centuries. Probably William's fault. The power of the genetics, wow.

The book opened to a page where a newspaper clipping was hastily stuffed inside. _1878. _Magnus was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Jace felt unnecessarily remorseful for what he just did in the dining hall. There was a little voice inside his head trying to persuade him to make peace with Will. It sounded strangely like Ithuriel.

Michael's sword certainly had it effects. Heavenly fire, _his foot_.

The carpet under his foot took its cue and started singeing, a dull glow emitting from under his shoe. Jace cursed under his breath, Michael must hate him.

Knowing it would be futile, Jace tried stamping out the heavenly fire. News flash- it didn't work. Jace, however, was sure that he would be great at Irish line dancing. He was stomping like a _Ravener_.

He heard someone clear his throat. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?" A rather pale Simon spoke up, appearing out of almost nowhere. "I followed the noise, in case you were wondering." He added helpfully.

Simon's eyes widened as he saw the glowing mess the carpet was under his feet.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! Would you like to stomp on this glowing carpet too? _It's so exhilarating_!" Jace replied sarcastically. The Daylighter was holding on too much to his mundane ways.

"I'll …err go get some water." Simon dashed off.

"The kerosene's this way, dear." Jace drawled. He knew he was being harsh to Simon, but he had a reputation to maintain. Besides, he was sure Simon would freak if he became too nice to him.

The glow on the floor was brightening and Jace mentally cursed Sebastian for making his life difficult.

"Are you an arsonist or something! Look at the floor!" Simon dumped a vat of water onto the carpet, which was a waterlogged mess. Charlotte would not be pleased.

"I, in fact, am acrimonious. Jace is actually just a pseudonym."

Simon scowled. "Let's go now Baron _Hotschaff_, we have to find Will. How to locate him in this mess, I don't know."

"But I do," Jace grinned proudly. "He's probably in the room Charlotte allocated to me."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Absolutely not. It's more of a family understanding." He gazed at the soaked mess of the carpet. "And we should go now, before anyone finds out."

.

Jace heard Will before he saw him, which was a split second later. His wooden chest was open and a single hard-cover book was thrown on the floor. Jace was starting to hate the hard covers, even if it was _A Tale of Two Cities._ It showed the cover with a few words inscribed onto it.

_Tessa. Tessa. Tessa. Was there a more beautiful name? To speak it aloud makes my heart ring like a bell…_

Will was staring at the book on the floor in morbid shock, his fingers shaking. Simon tapped on the door. Will shot up, as if he just realised he had company.

"I.. You…" Will stared at Jace.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jace said. "You believe me now?" He softened.

"I know you're a Herondale now, I've seen your ring. But the book, it doesn't make sense! How could you…" Will slumped onto the bed. There was a sharp yowl as a particular blue Persian cat shot up from the bed. It scratched Will before jumping down from the bed.

Church rubbed it's back against Jace's shoe and purred. Hissing at Will, it stalked out of the room and into the hallway, completely ignoring Simon. It was now Jace's turn to be flabbergasted.

"That was _Church_?" he asked incredulously. "Wow."

"I know." Simon replied. "He didn't even greet me."

"Shut up." The two Herondales yelled. Simon just raised his eyebrow. There was a loud crash from the dining hall.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Magnus said I was to bring you down. Both of you."

"If he sent you, how in the world have you forgotten that quickly?" Will asked incredulously. Jace just smirked. The two of them had in place a temporary truce. Simon smiled.

"It's the vampire thing man. It does this thing with your head; you can't feel time pass at all."

He laughed at Will's reaction of shaking fists and muttered words.

_**What do think about this chapter? Review please, the next one will probably show Gabriel and the rest's reaction to two Magnus Banes.**_

_**Maybe his face would turn purple. :D**_

_**Oh and I am not planning for this story to be a really long one, it's going to end soon, probably after their meeting with the 'Magnuses'. Cheers.**_


	8. Magnus Bane X2

_And he stretched forth his hand and the light was taken from all of Eygpt and the rivers ran red with blood._

**.**

**Tessa had never seen anything more interesting than Gabriel's facial expression. **Complete with a few outraged looks, he had enough facial strength to rival her own unpredictable powers.

She could have sworn that his face was turning a slight shade of purple like he was suffering from asphyxiation. At first, he had just seemed incredulous at the two siblings sitting opposite him.

"Impossible! They cannot be in any way related to us. Look at them-" he pointed at the blue eyed boy. "-he looks exactly like Will! They are no Lightwoods. I'm sure Father would have mentioned of their existence… if he had the chance to." Gabriel had snarled at the two siblings.

Gideon had just quietly slung his hand over his brother's shoulder. That was before Magnus Bane had made his grand entrance into the room. Well, two of them.

She had been observing the other two proclaimed Lightwood siblings closely, to see their reactions at Gabriel's accusations. It looked like they were going to retort before Magnus multiplied by two entered the room.

The boy- the one that looked like Will- had given the Magnus in a glittery outfit a look before restraining his sister.

Magnus Bane, the original, stared with shameless interest at the blue-eyed Lightwood. "And who might you be? Frankly, you look terribly like Will." He winked. "_Not _that that's a bad thing."

The boy had flushed and busied himself with staring down the table while the other Magnus- the one with the glitter- glared openly at his other self.

The fair-haired younger Lightwood brother slammed his fist unceremoniously onto the table. "Enough of this ridiculous nonsense, d_ownworlder. _Speak of your business here. You are under the jurisdiction of the Clave!"

Magnus examined his fingernails nonchalantly, purposefully sending blue sparks fluttering from them. Tessa caught his inward smirk as Gabriel blanched.

"Are you challenging me?" He said softly, knowing that the boy meant nothing of the sort. He enjoyed tormenting the Nephillim who thought that they were better. "Or perhaps you're eyeing for Consul Wayland's seat, considering that _your father _just vacated the Enclave."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand into a tight ball, his fingernails digging into the red wood. The tension in the room was as tight as a coiled up electrum whip. None of the shadowhunters spoke. Even scatterbrained Henry was also gazing intently at Magnus.

The Magnus with the glittery outfit cleared his throat loudly and pointedly at Gabriel. "That is mahogany." He said kindly to him. Despite the situation, the redhead- the one who looked like Charlotte and Henry- snorted loudly.

"What is it that you are laughing at? What is so hilarious?" Jem asked, his gentle tone slowly diffusing the tension.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand. Only Simon would." She exchanged a look with Magnus before smiling softly. Gabriel had slowly uncurled his fist from on the table and was silently observing the scratch marks on the otherwise flawless wood.

"Well, I supposed a _proper _introduction should be in order." Magnus sighed. "Horribly boring I know, but do we have a choice? We can't have you all running and screaming to the Clave as soon as we turn our backs."

"That, I supposed we can't have," said Will cheerfully as he entered the room. Tessa couldn't help but feel slightly- guiltily- pleased when he slid into the chair beside her.

Her eyes landed on the redhead and followed her line of sight. The golden haired boy- Jace, his name was- had slung his arm casually around her neck and was twirling a strand of her fiery red hair around his finger.

She felt a pang of longing pierce itself inside of her. They were so easy around each other that she was jealous. _At least she didn't have a divided heart, like herself._ Tessa felt as if her heart would collapse any moment.

"Right," Magnus proclaimed, lacing his fingers together. "I suppose you better get comfortable, although I see that Jace already is."

Tessa watched in utter horror as the redhead flushed while Jace just smirked. "It's inside the blood." He spread his arms wide, though his gaze was still locked in the redhead's. Will snorted in disgust beside her.

"Yes,yes." Magnus replied uninterestedly. "Though I would pray to the angels for you not to interrupt."

"That would be great! You could start right now!" Jace replied brightly, while his _parabatai _sighed, swiped his hand over his face and slumped back down onto the chair.

Will groaned. "Tell me again how we can be related?"

"I can see it perfectly, can't _you?" _Gabriel muttered softly. Will pointedly ignored him.

"Right, now we will _start. _Be quiet children." Magnus waved his hand.

"Okay, so once upon a time, there was a young Nephillim boy, he was different from the rest of his kind because instead of just angel blood running through his veins, he had blood from the _Lilth's_ too. So his daddy was evil and he had a younger sister with red hair who instead was given more Angel blood before she was born so she had an immense power with runes-" Tessa watched as the redhead continued staring despondently at the table.

"-Now there was also another boy with golden hair who was raised by the exact same evil man, but he also instead of having demon blood injected in his veins, he got more Angel blood instead. So the evil man tried to take over the Clave twice, but failed and he died in the process. So now, his evil son- the one with demon blood- took up the job where his father left it and continued to oppose the Clave and called the Infernal Worlds to arms. And that's how we ended up here."

"That, did not make any sense at all." Will scowled at Magnus. "I'm infinitely sure that we are not part of any fairyland book series…"

Tessa tried to connect the dots, the younger sister must be the redhead and the one with more Angel blood had to be Jace. She doubted that anyone else would have his exact same looks.

Charlotte glanced at Magnus. "It gives us an overview of the shadowhunter world, yes? Something is always in turmoil, but I need _names_ or I shall be forced to turn you into the Clave. You could be outlaws for all we know."

"_Riight_…" Simon mumbled, looking to Magnus for help. He just shrugged. "Okay, I'm Simon Lewis, as you already know, and I am of no importance of your current world. I'm just a vampire."

This time, everyone looked less shocked, though he could have sworn Gabriel almost fell out of his chair.

"We are-" Isabelle and Alec got up. "Alec and Isabelle Lightwood of America." She shot a pointed look at the other two Lightwood siblings. "No one that you know of."

Gideon kept up an impassive face.

"I'm Jace. Just Jace." His vision wandered lazily around the room, as if daring anyone to contradict him. Jace fingered the straps of his pack, tense.

He had heard Magnus, how they would make their quick getaway. He had stuffed the Herondale box into his pack as soon as Will had walked out the door. He exchanged a look with Alec, who nodded slightly.

They were ready, all that was left was for Clary finish her introduction and Magnus would blast everyone in the room with a forgetfulness enchantment and they would be on their way back- via portal.

"My name is Clary… But my real name is Clarissa." She was stalling for time. Jace felt inwardly proud of her perceptive skills.

He could tell from the beads of sweat on both Magnus-es foreheads that they were not ready. Somehow, the heavenly fire had enhanced his vision.

"My mother was a Fairchild and my father was a Mogernstern…" She gazed hesitantly around the room. Charlotte and Henry's faces had immediately paled.

"A Fairchild? Really, I…" She was cut off as the lights flickered off. Jace could hear Will swearing vehemently as the intoxicating scent of roses filtered around the room.

There were slow thuds around as the London Shadowhunters and co. fell to the ground unconscious as the magic worked its way inside.

A brilliant blue swirling vortex of light flared up at the center of the room. He watched as figures darted towards it. Both of the Magnus-es stood side by side at the portal, like a leaving committee.

Jace slipped his hand into his pack, fishing for the particular piece of paper and knife. Silently, he dropped the sheet of paper beside the now unconscious Herondale.

In his hand Will grasped his own Herondale knife. Jace didn't know why he did it, but he took the blade and pressed it against his own identical one. Nothing happened but Jace was sure he saw a faint glow protruding from the blade- like witchlight.

Clary, Isabelle and Alec stood in front of the portal. He gave them a slight nod, in which both Alec and Isabelle turned and disappeared into the portal like they never existed in this world.

Clary held out a hand to him which he gratefully took and together, they plunged straight into the glowing portal, leaving their ancestry and history behind.

Jace glanced down at the Herondale knife- adorned with its new binding rune- in his hand and smirked to himself as he saw Will prancing around singing the demon pox song. The knife was in its sheath in his belt, along with the piece of paper with his family tree.

"_Oh Demon Pox, Demon Pox- for I was right and you were wrong…"_

.

In days to come, when Will had felt unsure of himself, he always slipped the mysterious sheet of paper- yellowed with age- out. And it would remind him of what that was not lost and what was to come…

_**The End! I hope you enjoyed this fic!**_

_**And thank you to all the favorites/follows/reviews guys! **_

_**It meant so much to me and kept me going!**_

_**I'll be seeing you soon ;)**_

PS. Would you like to know what was on that piece of paper?

Six reviews and I will post an epilogue about it! That's just like blackmail, I know.


	9. Sneak Peek & An Author's Note to Share

**I am really sorry to get your hopes up like this, but this isn't an update, there is just something I really need to say and I think I might explode if I did not speak.**

**It's alright, I'm not going to die or end this fic. Just that have any of you read the latest of The Bane Chronicles? **_Vampires, Scones and Edmund Herondale. _**It is depicting Will's father and how he married a mundane girl.**

**The bad part is… he got his Marks stripped. It was terrible.**

**And most of you reading should be excited for the **_City of Heavenly Fire, _**and if you are reading Cassandra Clare's twitter, she's promising really lots of despair and well, not so nice stuff.**

**You know history repeats itself and you know she can't exactly kill Jace or Clary, because they are the two main protagonists. **

**But, if you read up about **_The Dark Artifices, _**Cassie's new series after TMI, you'll know that Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn stood for trial with the Clave.**

**That means the Clave is still standing. I have a really bad feeling that Jace will do something really really wrong and when they get rid of Sebastian, he'll get punished. **

**I can just **_**see **_**his Marks getting stripped from him.**

**He's been a shadowhunter all his life, it'll crush him and he can't be with Clary unless she willingly forfeits her Marks for him as well. Can you imagine that at the ending the two of them are together at last, but as mundanes? They know of the shadow world forever but are kept out of it.**

**Now let's just pray that I am wrong. I don't think I could take it. We should start a petition (just in case)**

**Tell me what else you think might happen in the **_City of Heavenly Fire._

_**Oh, and here's a sneak peek of the Epilogue. I will maybe write more after the Epilogue, it depends on how much work i've got to do.**_

_Sneak Peek:_

**Will watched with concentrated attentiveness** as the slip of papyrus rolled lazily towards him from all the way on the floor.

He had no recollection of anything that had happened more than five minutes ago- exclusion of the fact that Gabriel was positioned strategically opposite him and was glaring at him every few seconds.

But that was normal. He had the vaguest idea that they were fighting a demon, but the memory slipped anyway every single time he tried to grasp it. Which was extremely excruciating for him.

He knew that it was an important something but he couldn't place his finger on as to what it was. His thoughts kept returning to Benedict Lightwood and blood, lots of it.

He could, however, picture Cecily running into whatever battle that they always seemed to get themselves into, her long hair flying like an angry mane as she lunged forward and thrust her seraph blade into the shadow of mottled darkness.

Gabriel's head rested on the wooden table, both his hands threaded through his hair. He lifted his gaze and glowered at Will. Will raised his hands in mock surrender, knowing full well that it would annoy him.

Gabriel scowled venomously back at him before roughly pushing his chair back and stalking out of the room. In a swift movement, Will snatched the slip of paper from the cold marble.

It was cold to his touch, like it had been lying there for a long time. But, Will didn't think that he had seen it there his whole time in the room. But, then again he couldn't remember anything that had happened past five minutes.

Pushing out his unwarranted apprehensiveness, he slowly unfolded the slip that would foretell his past and his future.


End file.
